Seduction 101
by xsprinter
Summary: What will happen if Onizuka accepts Tomoko’s offer in touching her breasts? ONE-SHOT lemon and lime! Rated R for scenes not suitable for readers under 15. Read at your own risk, you have been warned


Seduction 101

A Great Teacher Onizuka One-Shot Suspended-Relations Reality Fic by X-Sprinter

Intermission to Universal Chaos Novel Fan Fictions by 2X-Raven or known here at ) as X-Sprinter

Full Summary: Onizuka encounters Tomoko at the school's hallway. What if Tomoko was seductive and not naïve and Onizuka accepted the offer of Tomoko to touch her breasts. What will happen? Inserted to the part where Tomoko bumped to Onizuka when she was trying to frame him by orders of Miyabi.

Short Disclaimer: (Full Disclaimers at the end) This Fanfiction in the category Great Teacher Onizuka is copyrighted by their respective creators and all distributors of their work. Used without Permission. Do not Sue

Chapter 1: Seduction 101

DANGER: Chapter contains lemony scenes not suitable for an audience under the age of 15 parental guidance is strictly recommended! Fanfiction is rated R for its lemon and lime segments 

Tomoko was walking down the corridors sexily when he bumped to the one and only... Eikichi Onizuka.

"Oh, are you alright?" Onizuka asked as he was helping her up

"Yup I'm fine sirrr" Tomoko said seductively. She could notice the Onizuka was staring at her boobs intently and so she made the first move. "You want to touch them, their size f" She stated. "WHAT... F... aren't you only in 3rd year" Onizuka said. "Age doesn't matter sensei, as long as you like it" Tomoko said seductively. Onizuka then said "Don't tease your teacher" Onizuka said.

It was getting hot and the temperature was rising between. Tomoko then did not waste any time and grabbed Onizuka's hand and placed it on her left breast. Onizuka who was surprised at first resisted then went on with the flow as he started massaging her stiffened nipples.

He earned a moan, he didn't waste time and started to move his other hand from her thigh upward towards her genitals. He slipped his finger inside the tight panties and started to finger the student, occasionally earning moans.

He was moving his fingers in and out and when he felt her tense he stopped, making her hang in the climax. She then crawled her hands upward from his thighs and started to unbuckle his belt. She opened his zippers to free his tall solider and gently pumped it. Onizuka was in heaven and did not waste any longer. She brought her to the janitor's closet and undressed themselves leaving Onizuka and Tomoko in the brink of climax.

Onizuka then slid his member inside and adjusted it for her to adapt. Finally, adjustments were made, the awkward dance of movements started. Tomoko's moans of pleasure enticed and excited Onizuka who was plunging into her. Tomoko reached Onizuka's back and wrapped her legs around his waist. This gave Onizuka much more leverage as he thrust inside rough and hard. And when they cannot take in anymore, Onizuka came seconds after Tomoko did. He was still thrusting until he felt himself worn out. He slid out carefully and dressed.

"You... umm... better get back to class Tomoko" Onizuka said

"Hai Sensei" Tomoko said, returning to her naïve side and not telling anyone what they just did.

SEDUCTIONS® ©2004

_**All Rights Reserved**_

**GREAT TEACHER ONIZUKA™ ©1999**

_**and,**_

**ANIME LOVER'S SOCIETY® ©2002**

**FIN**

How was it? It's my first time to write a rated R fic therefore, it wasn't as exciting as I thought it would be. Anyways read and review please!

And that's it, I Hope that all readers out there reviewed, it's not gonna take that much of your time is it, you've been reading it so might as well review it, so please review.

I always update at least thrice a week so, keep your eyes peeled for another story of: X-Sprinter in the category of Great Teacher Onizuka

**THIS FANFICTION IS BASED ON A ONE-SHOT SUSPENDED RELATIONS REALITY FROM THE SERIES, **Which means, that this could have happened in a suspended moment in the series.

Read and Review please and the full disclaimers of this chapter is at the end as always.

FLAMES ARE ACCEPTED AS LONG AS YOU ARE SURE ABOUT IT.

_**Fanfiction By: X-Sprinter (ALS MEMBER)**_

**Full Disclaimer**: All rights and privileges of Great Teacher Onizuka are trademarks and property of the following:

_**Japanese Production Staff: **_

**Copyright: **Fuji TV, Kodansha, SME Visual Works and Studio Pierrot

**Broadcasting Company:** Fuji TV

**Production Companies:** SPE Visual and Studio Pierrot

_**English Production Staff:**_

**ADR Recording**: The Ocean Group

**Broadcasting Companies:** Animax Asia (Asia), Showtime Next

**Distributors:** Madman Entertainment Pty. Ltd. (Australia)

**Licensed by:** Tokyopop

**Subtitled Versions:** Animax Asia

_**French Production Staff:**_

**Distributor: **Kaze

_**German Production Staff:**_

**Distributor: **Anime-Virtual

The Characters of these works are used **WITHOUT** permission for the purpose of entertainment only. This work of fiction is not meant for sale and/for/of profit. The author does not own Great Teacher Onizuka Characters and related stuff in this fiction. Only the original portion of the fiction included here is considered to be the sole property and copyrighted to the author! ALL RIGHTS RESERVED 11-05-04 by the ALS (End of Disclaimer; Updated 11-10-04)

**GREAT TEACHER ONIZUKA™ ®© 1999 by Fuji TV and affiliates**

**SEDUCTIONS®©™ by Anime Lover's Society International and affiliates ©2004**

READ AND REVIEW. NASL are optional but it would be easier for me to remember you. Thanks a Bunch

If no Comments, then click go to review and type No Comments, at least you reviewed right? Thanks.

Authored Fanfictions:

**Deliberately Sabotaged – Card Captor Sakura**

**Elections 2005 – Card Captor Sakura**

**Mixed Emotions – Gundam Seed**

**Hot Pursuit – You're Under Arrest**

**Seduction – Great Teacher Onizuka**


End file.
